The Otherworldly Sun (Voicetopia)
The Otherworldly Sun (Voicetopia) The Otherworldly Sun (異世界の太陽 I sekai no taiyō; The Otherworldly Sun) is the TRUE Final Boss of Voicetopia. Apperance It is a Giant Light Blue Sun with Spikes coming out of it. The Short Spikes are Cut off. There's also a Portal with Giygas inside it. In Voicetopia After facing the 7 other Districts, it is time to Conquer the 8th and Final District. The Boss of that District is a Giant Sun with LOADS of HP and other Annoying Stuff. Quotes When The Voice and his Team get's to the 8th and Final District (The Voice and his Team make it to the 8th District) The Voice: Here it is... Our True Final Battle... (After Looking at it.) The Voice: Welp, here goes nothing... (Battle Intro: I'm Gonna Win! will start the Battle.) When The Otherworldly Sun uses Big Bang The Otherworldly Sun: You Cannot Grasp the True Power of my Final Form!!! When The Voice and his Team Defeat The Otherworldly Sun (Ending Music Plays) The Voice: Well guys, we did it. We Defeated The Otherworldly Sun, which was supposed to be the Hardest Boss in the Game. And now, well, Let's just say our Little Adventure is Over. I'm going to Return to Greenhorne. Green Bean: WE are going to Return to Greenhorne... The Voice: Oh. Right. C'mon guys. Let's get going. (And with that, The Voice and his Teammates jump into the Portal, Safely returning to Greenhorne.) (After they Jump into the Portal, you are Greeted with a Screen that says "See you next Game" Signifying that the Adventure is Over.) (The Otherworldly Sun's Indimidation and The Otherworldly Sun's Final Form are his 1st and 2nd Phase Themes Respectively.) Actions Enemy Statistics Origin The Design was the Result of me putting the Dark Sun and Giygas into one Monster while the Name is actually the Japanese Name of the Dark Sun Trivia * The Otherworldly Sun uses the Same Music (For Both Phases) as when you fight Darkest Lord SMG4. But the only Difference being that there's now Giygas Noises. * Batman uses "Sleep Tight" on Minotaur as his 11th-Hour Superpower. This is the One and Only Time Batman has ever used "Sleep Tight". * Minotaur uses the Jump Slash Move Exclusive to the Casting Call. This move was ONLY used to Defeat this Creature. (In Voicetopia at least.) (If you're Wondering, The Name is called "Ultimate Jump Slash of Doom") * Even though Batman was in the Fight, Green Bean still appears on the Picture instead of Batman. This was because Green Bean was in the Ending before The Voice and his team Jumped into the Portal. (Don't Worry. The other's made it there soon after.) * Speaking of that, The Picture only Appears after you beat the 8th District. Beating The Tower of Dread just sends you back to the INN like in the Original Game. * The Dark Sun and Giygas are not only both Final Bosses, but they both take up the Whole Screen. Gallery Category:Bosses Category:Suns Category:New Lumos Category:Tower Of Dread Category:Voicetopia Category:Mrblock28